Like Cats and Jades
by Tainted Princess
Summary: "Come ooooonnnnnn! Just fifteen minutes!" Cat clapped her hands together in a begging motion. "Cat, no, I'm not going out for a walk" Jade stated firmly, praying internally for the redhead to stop trying and just drop the subject. Otherwise, she knew she'd end up giving in.


**Victorious is not mine (such a shame :'c).**

* * *

"Hey, Jade! Hey, Jade! Hey, Jade!" Kept repeating an overjoyed redhead to the raven-haired girl sitting on the black couch, trying to read her book. This had been going on for fifteen minutes now.

"What, Cat?" Finally blurted out, rather annoyed with her girlfriend's cheery and hyper attitude.

"Look at what I can do!" Cat then put her plastic pink ball on her head, giggling and looking at the little object that didn't fell to the floor and instead stood steady on its place. Jade was starting to regret buying her that stupid ball. After a few seconds she threw the ball up and caught it with one hand, a giant grin on her face "Ta-daaaa!"

"Yeah, that was amazing. Now be quiet, I'm reading" Was her _so excited_ response, and with that her gaze travelled back to the book on her hands. She couldn't even read a whole page without getting distracted! If it wasn't because Cat wanted to show her a new trick, it was because she just _wanted to say hi again_ or because she wanted a kiss… alright, that last one didn't bother her that much but still, she just wanted to sit quietly and read her book, that's all she asked for.

Not many minutes had passed in complete silence when she heard crawling sounds and felt Cat's gaze boring into hers at the other side of the book. Raising a pierced eyebrow, she slowly lowered the object to find those so-well-known big chocolate brown orbs staring at her with evident plea written on them, a huge smile plastered across those sweet pink lips, those furry ears pulled back, that brown tail waving uncontrollably― but most important, that too-bright pink leash between her teeth. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"No" She said before the shorter girl could say anything.

"Pleeeeeeeasie" She put both of her hands on each side of the taller one, getting closer to her face, literally showing her best puppy face.

"Cat, no, I'm not going out for a walk" She stated firmly, praying internally for the redhead to stop trying and just drop the subject. Otherwise, she knew she'd end up giving in.

"Whyyyyy nooot? Come on, Jadey! Let's go for a walk! Pretty, pleasie?"

"No"

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"Cat, stop it. I said no" Cat pouted adorably pulling out her bottom lip, and Jade would never admit it out loud but she couldn't help but thinking of how cute that expression looked on her. She frowned, disgusted with herself. _Ugh, when did I become that cheesy?_

"Pleeeeeeeaaasssssiiieeee"

"Cat, no. And why do you even need that leash anyway?" Jade was really starting to think that there were deeper (and kinkier) motives behind the reasons to why Cat wanted to wear that pink piece of leather every time they went out for a walk.

The redhead looked at her as if the answer was more obvious than how much was two plus two "So I don't get lost, silly" She laughed a little at the _dumbness_ in Jade's question.

"Cat, you don't need it, you're not even a real dog" Her eyes and mouth opened wide, shocked and offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade sighed, rolling her eyes and resisting the immense urge to face palm.

"Nothing, Cat. Now hush, I want to read" Her eyes flew back to the words in her book.

"'Kay 'kay!" The room went quite once more as Cat took a sit beside her, playing with a strand of Jade's raven and green hair, twirling it between her slim fingers. The goth almost felt pity towards her girlfriend and how easy was to make her get distracted. Almost. "Hey!" She exclaimed, suddenly "You did in on purpose so I got distracted and you didn't have to take me out for a walk!" _Wow_ … Not that she doubted about her girlfriend's intelligence but, let's face it, she wasn't _the most valuable player in town_ , and seeing her connect the dots so quickly was, honestly, a stunning thing.

"No, I didn't" Jade felt the need to punch herself because of the stupidity of her response but she decided against it.

"Yes, you did! You, you, you dirty… liar!" _Who's the one going to wear a pink leash around their neck? I can tell I'm not the only one_ _dirty_ _here._ Her pout was back in place and this time something told Jade that Cat wasn't getting distracted again anytime soon "Pleeeaaaaase, Jadey, let's go out for a walk. Do it for me" _Damn it!_

"Ugh, don't say that" She replied, frowning in annoyance.

"Why?"

 _Because you know I'll say yes if you do!_ "Because I said no!"

"Pleeeeeeaaassiiieeee, for me?"

"Cat, stop it"

"Come ooooonnnnnn! Just fifteen minutes!" Cat clapped her hands together in a begging motion, and Jade stared as blankly as she could at her.

"No"

"Just ten minutes!"

"No"

"Five minutes!"

"No"

"One single minute!"

"Cat…"

"Please, Jadey! It'll be quick"

"Cat, no! I'm not going out for a walk at this hour so just let it go!" That came out harsher than what she actually attempted it to but she just was not feeling like going out. She was more than comfortable sitting on her favorite couch, on her favorite hour, reading her favorite book with her favorite girl beside her (even if from time to time she wouldn't shut up and that irritated her to no end) just enjoying a nice time, but noooo, Cat always wanted to do any other thing that included something Jade hated or disliked. Was she doing it on purpose? Jade didn't think so, but it still bothered her.

However, instead of teary eyes and quivering bottom lips she found on Cat's face a child-like stern look, and she slowly began to feel uncomfortable under that inquiring chocolate brown gaze burning into her soul. Like never before, Jade found herself slumping in her seat, trying to escape from that (in another occasion adorable-looking) severe scowl. God, not even as a kid she was afraid of being scolded but there she was, hiding her face behind her book, fighting against the guilt of being a _bad girlfriend_ for not taking her girl out for her walk.

Out of the blue, a tiny, thin, graceful frame was straddling her lap as a pair of hands took her book away and tossed it aside.

"Cat, what the—?"

"Let's go out for a walk" Said the redhead firmly, deep eyes locked with Jade's. If it wasn't because Cat was the one who said that, she would've thought it was an order more than a question. Still shocked for the sudden change of roles (she was usually the bossy one) the rational part of her brain made her remember how to talk and what to reply.

"I-I said no" _Did I just stutter?!_ Alright, this was something new, and no matter how appealing it could be a dominant Cat it had to stop. She didn't stutter, _**ever**_. So once she composed herself, scowl back in place, she said with her firmest voice "No one goes out at this hour, that includes me. Case closed" But the look on Cat's face told her that she was determinate to go for her walk (taking Jade with her) and without warning she did another unexpected thing: wrapping her slim arms around Jade's neck she brought her lips to her pointy furry cat ears and started to nibble at them, pulling them a little at times, much like a, well, puppy would "Cat, what are you doing?" She wasn't going to lie, her ears were very sensitive and the feeling of Cat's insistent little bites on them sent shocks down her spine, and she had to resist the urge of shivering.

"Let's go for a walk" Cat said between bites "Come on, Jadey" Her words were slower and her voice was more seductive, deeper, softer, practically massaging her ear ( _though dogs don't do that_ ) and Jade knew what she was doing. _That little cheater_. Cat was more aware of her power to manipulate people by using her _skills_ than anyone gave her the credit of "I promise you it'll be good" She dragged every word in an unbearably sexy way, and as if to reaffirm her point, when she finished saying the word _good_ she gave a long ( _and incredibly sensual_ ) hot lick to Jade's ear, this time making her purr.

"But… but what if someone sees us?" She managed to breathe out without stammering. Actually, she had a point, because she was sure that none of them would want having to explain a stranger why they looked like… _that_.

"No one goes out at this hour" _T_ _rapped by my own trap_. Then Jade knew she had no way out (and maybe she never had it). So, sighing in defeat (as she did more usually than she liked to admit) she talked in barely a whisper.

"Alright" She huffed.

"What? What did you say?" Cat stopped her assault and pulled back a little to stare at Jade teasingly, feigning an oddly alluring innocence. The taller girl didn't find it any funny.

"What you heard, Scooby-Doo. Now get up before I change my mind" Cat jumped from her seat on Jade's lap, ignoring the way the raven-haired called her (she did it to tease her, but not in a mean way, she knew that) and started bouncing in her place.

"Yay, we're going out for a walk! We're going out for a walk! We're going out for a walk!" She sing-sang attaching the pink leash to the matching dog collar around her neck herself and looked back at Jade "Oh, thank you, Jadey! You're the best girlfriend ever!" To thank her, she crashed her lips against Jade's, wrapping her arms around the slightly annoyed one, who instantly pulled her closer by snaking her arm around Cat's slim waist.

Jade enjoyed the feeling of Cat's soft lips, just the closeness of that little being made her breathe pure gold, but the redhead was like a drug, her own unnerving substance -messing with her brain and making her do things she'd never do if it was anyone else-, and being an addict means that you can never get enough, you're always wanting more and more. So, getting tired of the superficial contact rather quickly, Jade decided to give it a little push by grabbing Cat's butt and giving it a light squeeze, making the shorter girl gasp in surprise, and taking advantage from it by forcing her raspy tongue between Cat's lips, tasting the intoxicating mixture of chocolate and strawberry that was the inside of her warm little mouth.

After catching the pace of her girlfriend's rough movements, Cat responded with the same wild and hungry desire, jumping to wrap her legs around Jade's waist and tangling her fingers in her silky dark-as-night hair, fiercely fighting for dominance (albeit it was obvious who was going to win) as shameless hands traveled up and down her back, making her shiver.

It felt soooo good to kiss Jade; it was mind-blowing, breath-taking, beautiful, _sexy_ , it made her lose the sense of reality (or at least the little of it that she had). She just loved kissing Jade, but one of the things she loved the most about it was that she **always** -no matter the time or the day- tasted like coffee with mint chips; so unique, so strong, so delicious, so _Jade_. Even if she was known by loving overly-sweet things, since the first time they kissed, _**that**_ was Cat's favorite flavor.

Unfortunately, there were some things named physiological needs, and it is impossible for someone to live without them, so that meant, among other things, that they had to breathe to not die (or in this case faint). So, with all the pain of their hearts, they slowly broke apart but stood in that same position for several minutes, forehead against forehead, gasping for oxygen but grinning brightly.

After a few moments, Jade slowly put Cat carefully on the floor, and after another quick kiss the bubbly girl ran towards the door, opened it and extended the end of the leash to Jade, waving ecstatically her furry brown tail and sticking her tongue out, panting like a puppy (that last thing was _just for fun_ , as she told Jade once).

"Come on, Jade!" Just when said girl was about to snort sarcastically, an _amazing_ idea crossed her mind. So smirking she obeyed. When she reached the red-haired one she grabbed the dog collar, catching her off guard and pulled it towards her a little roughly to bring Cat's face closer, only inches from hers. She let her hot breath crash against Cat's strawberry lips.

"We're going out for your walk, but when we come back here, you are continuing what you started" Cat's grin became wider. The submissive part of her (almost all of her) loved it when Jade bossed her, and the taller one knew it.

"'Kay 'kay!" And with that both girls stepped out of the goth's front door.

* * *

Grabbing the end of the leash as they walked, and just to get distracted, Jade watched Cat's every move: the girl was bouncing a little while humming a random song as she slowly reached for Jade's hand still holding the leash and intertwined their fingers. She was literally irradiating joy, and though Jade didn't really enjoy being in the outside world, the smile on her girlfriend's face was contagious, so she couldn't help the little grin that crept its way onto her lips. _What the hell. There isn't anyone around at this hour_. So she let go of Cat's hand and put that arm around her shoulders, Cat automatically sneaking her own arm around Jade's abdomen and leaning her head on her shoulder, smiling. Taking in the strong but feminine scent of the green eyed one, Cat talked again "Thank you for taking me out to walk, Jadey. I love you" The goth's grin got wider as Cat stood on her tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Kitty" Cat giggled at her favorite ( _and ironic_ ) pet name, happily burying her face on Jade's side.

The one who said cats and dogs hate each other didn't know anything about Cats and Jades.

* * *

HERE I AM, AGAIN! Missed me? I know you did ;)

Don't ask me where this crazy idea came from, because I will tell you that came naturally to me after reading a smut **KorrAsami** fic named _**Dangerous: Play With Me**_ by _**Your Power Is Limitless**_ where Korra was kind of a werewolf xD (yes, she was wearing a leash, too, don't judge me xD)

And just for those who didn't get it, nor Cat nor Jade have furry all over their bodies nor have like paws or something, they just have furry ears and tails (though I didn't mention Jade's tail, in my mind she has one) and some characteristic behaviors of their _species_ (such as Jade purring and Cat waving her tail in joy). I portrayed them that way because I think their personalities fit to those animals: Jade as the mean grumpy cat that secretly loves affection (and more if it is from her girlfriend) and Cat as the hyper cute little puppy that loves basically everything (and even more if we're talking about her girfriend).

I know this is sort of odd, but please, leave a review if you liked/loved/disliked/hated it (always respectfully, please), they mean a lot to me. Besides, just look at that button that says 'leave a review'! Isn't it sensual? Don't you feel the urge to just do what is telling you? I know you do, because, let's face it, that little button is SMOKIN' HOT.

Aaaanyways, have an incredible day/night and SO MANY THANK YOU for taking the time to read my story, and if you liked it I invite you as well to read my other stories (if you want to, of course uvu).

Royal Kisses!


End file.
